Red Coat Boyz
The "Red Coat boyz" is the most common reported name that seemd to link one of the many scabed over crews of battle scraed Pirate tribes that pillaged what there was to plunder of north Ameica's east coast under a non comunist Red flag after the Great War of 2077. The Red Coat boyz or simply The Red Coats "Arrr" perhaps best know because of their overtly gaudy use of the color red in booth costume and bloody deeds and their ever even more ovbious put on pirate slang as they swagarted about to pillage. Shouting bloody courses, raping and murdering mainlanders or shanghaing many strong young lads from the many shady collaborating taverns and bawdy houses to restock their crews up and down the coast and it's abundant river inlet towns. Red Coat Origins Literally the suspected founding band of these pirates was a Band. : Jolly Rolly & the Red Coat Boyz. A British invasion Rock 'n Roll sound deemed too Hot to Stop ! * Under Presidential Executive Order # 2077, issued by no small coincidence in the same named year of 2077, The band was given special immunity to the US national quarantine, pending medical clearance. The fact 2078 was to have been an election year in an already troubled world was not lost on what there was left of the Underground's Independent Press service. * Jolly Rolly & the Red Coat Boyz were set to play at Boston Gardens on November 5th 2077 but the bombs of Oct 23rd 2077 set their much publicized arival off the grid. Befor Jolly Rolly & the Red Coat Boyz could make port in their old world Replica of a British Man of War class Frigate, the bombs cut the world down to survival of the fittest. Markings at a distance All simi allied Red Coat Pirates always fly a red flag. Their Piratey banner images differ from band to band but all share the common color Red as fresh blood on their ships set to battle or at any of the fortified shore side bases of one of their own pirate Lords when that master was in residance. Red Coat Pirates always drape themselves in fancy cut coats or other hollywood style Pirate atire, also marked by no less than a few tokens of solidarity with a bloody red color scheme. Weapons Individuals will carry a veriety of one handed small fire armes or bladed weapons Ships and fortifications will have misile launchers, rifflemen or even snipers. Townships under full pirate control will also have murder holes and ambush traps set into the walls and overpasses of key alleyways maned as perimeter security. Statictics Red Coat Boyz and their associate Red Coat Pirate band's Health, Strength, Agility, Endurace and Weapon Skills all track even with the player's advancement. Other Pirate crews with a loose political association to the Red Coates *'La Larouges Dudez' { Questionable French Canadian roots ~ Temperamental by nature.} Note: La Larouges Dudez generally claim they are to civilized to openly disrespect any other Red Flag. *'Bloody Briggans' { Most common found in the Golf of St. Lawrence ~ Crude but mostly loyal to the Bloody red flag } Note: Bloody Briggans openly disrespect La Larouges Dudez * *The Red Coats Opposition & a few neutrals Beyond backstabing for parlayed dominant Red Coat position, The Red Coat Boyz did have opposition. * See below - Related notes for Factions yet to be written. ' 'Related notes for Factions ~ Some yet to be written 'Crimson Tide' *Arguably the most bloodthirsty lot to ever break away from the Red Coats. 'Big Blue' * [http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Blue Big Blue] { Self appointed coast guard } 'Dodgit Hurlson' * '''Dodgit Hurlson' { Salvage Captain ~ Suspected pirate } Crew of 14 with shore side families } 'Green Machine' * [http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Machine Green Machine] {Realy old Enclave. Navy, Marine & pre war coast guard, Ghoulified & cyber enhanced.} 'Sea Foam White, Wake Raiders for Justice!' * Charels Whitly and his "Sea Foam White, Wake Raiders for Justice!" 'Barbarella's Buck'n Can-can arrz' * [http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Barbarella%27s_Buck%27n_Can-can_arrz Barbarella's Buck'n Can-can arrz] ~ Skilled ladies O' the Bawdy Coast . 'Red Chinese, Remnant submarine, Sea liberation force' * The Red Chinese Remnant submarine Sea liberation force. {Ghoulified crews 1 active 1 yet to be raised.} *"I don't speak Chinese but I think they are say'n Gallery Jolly Rolly.png|Red Coat Faction Flag JollyRolly.jpg|Jolly Rolly PisstonPirates.png|La Larouges Dudez SaintPain→ '''LIVE from the Valley O'Death 11:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Factions